Forbidden
by Doncella-oscura
Summary: esta mal, prohibido, ¿cuantas veces te lo habras repetido Kurama-kun?


**_PROHIBIDO_**

Miles de veces lo había pensado así…te odio, pero no sé si tu lo harás, cuando te miro lo hago con frialdad, no quiero que veas dentro de mí, es como si ocultara algo, siendo sincero, la verdad tengo mucho que esconder, _**prohibido**_, muchas veces me lo he repetido, está mal, no es normal, mi corazón no puede latir así cuando te acercas…está mal

Un calor inunda mi cuerpo al sentir tu cercanía, mi mente se nubla y solo quiero estar junto a ti, está mal, miles de veces me lo repetido pero no lo puedo soportar, un solo roce con tu piel eleva mi temperatura y me hace perder la razón, TE ODIO, lo repetiré todas las veces que pueda para ocultar este amor

* * *

Me gustaría decir que me duele tu indiferencia y tu odio hacia mí, pero sé que solo finges, se que significo mas para ti, no quieres admitirlo, adoro tu terquedad, eres pequeño pero muchas veces me has demostrado que no te importa, luces tan indefenso, tanto que me dan ganas de protegerte, TE AMO, no lo diré aun, temo que te alejes, pero poco a poco la razón se irá perdiendo, algún día no resistiré y te hare mío, te deseo, alimentas mi lujuria y morbo, algún día sin duda, algún serás todo mío

* * *

Estúpido, tarado, imbécil, depravado, cuantas veces lo he dicho, pareces no querer ceder ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Tu presencia me molesta pero a la vez no quiero que te separes de mi, tus acosos son interminables, pero no se qué haría si lo dejaras de hacer, ESTA MAL, pero no lo resisto, mi autocontrol se va al infierno contigo, te acercas, me asusto, pero no puedo correr, algo me obliga a quedarme ahí, tus ojos me atrapan, ¡maldita sea, cuanto te odio!

* * *

Tiemblas como un conejito asustado, te ves tan tierno así, pequeño e indefenso, ¿mi presencia te da miedo? ¿Qué es a lo que temes? , aquel único ojo que muestras, demuestra tu nerviosismo, me acerco mas a ti, retrocedes como si fuera un depredador, no puedo evitar sonreír, soy más alto que tu, mucho más alto, parece que te molesta y levantas tu cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, soy un maldito depravado, pero ver esa expresión me excita, el autocontrol se perdió, hace mucho que fue al diablo, te deseo

* * *

¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué clase de depravados pensamientos gobiernan tú mente? ¿Qué planeas hacerme?, estamos solos, ni una sola alma queda en este lugar, nuestros amigos se han ido, dejándome al acecho de una bestia como tú, sea lo que sea hazlo ya, muchas veces me lo dicho, tu cercanía aumenta el calor de mi cuerpo y ahora no se podría pasar, apresúrate a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, porque si no lo haces tú lo hare yo

* * *

¿Estás intentando seducirme? Esa mirada, esa expresión, aun estoy a tiempo de echarme atrás, pero aquella morena piel, la cual reluce con algunas gotas de sudor, me invita a la pasión, hoy día daré rienda suelta a todo lo que siento por ti, te marcare como mío, y dejare que te vayas de mi lado, tu aroma es tan embriagante y tu respiración me sofoca

* * *

¿Qué diablos pretendes?, siento tu aliento sobre mi cuello, como si fueras un vampiro a punto de morder a tu presa, yo no soy una bella doncella, pero aun así pareces disfrutarlo, me exalta sentirte rozar mi piel, ¿Qué demonios? , siento que empiezas a quemar, pero no me importa, si quieres me quemare contigo, pero no juegues conmigo, tus labios esbozan una sonrisa, ¿desde cuándo tu boca empezó a lucir tan deseable? , odio tanto tus labios

* * *

Tus ojos expresan deseo, lo sé, se que quieres calmarlo conmigo, pero quiero jugar un poco más, te molesta lo sé, pero muy pocas veces tendré tal privilegio de verte de esa manera, solo resiste un poco más, un poco mas y nadie mas no podrá separar, te hare caer a mis pies y rogar que quieres mas de mi, te hare dejar tu orgullo de lado, y te hare admitir tu amor hacia mí, cuando tu boca toque la mía todo el control habrá desaparecido, solo seré una bestia en busca de ti, hare salir tu lado salvaje y desear nunca más separarte de mi

* * *

_**Prohibido**_, esas palabras se pueden ir al infierno junto con mi cordura, no me importa si está mal, no me importa si es prohibido, si tengo que arder en el infierno lo hare, pero quiero probar esos labios que están cerca de mí, te juro que te hare pagar por esto, ¡te lo juro!

* * *

Hoy me quemare junto a ti, hoy nuestra pasión se desbordara y dará lugar a algo inimaginable, me divierte observarte así, molestarte siempre será mi diversión, tu eres mi juguete favorito y yo seré siempre tu acosador fiel

No lo aguanto más, me deseas, te deseo, tus labios me los demuestran, los escasos centímetros desaparecen, como desesperados y con un gran frenesí, los movemos al compas, bailando es más agresivo baile, así es nuestro amor, está prohibido, pero bien dicen que lo prohibido se disfruta mas

-Maldito Minamisawa, te odio

- yo también te amo Kurama-kun

konichiwa... queria traer algo me mi pareja favorita de IE GO ¿por que? no lo se... solamente queria y ya :P ... espero les haya gustado


End file.
